


Like A Lazy Sunday

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [1]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Pillow Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is no way you’re that good at that game.” Hilda said, putting the controller on the coffee table in front of them and turning to half-frown at him.<br/>“Face it, Hilda,” X-Ray said, cockily stretching his arms and placing them behind his head. “You’re just bad at that game.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> The other Hildray fic isn't cooperating with me so here!! Have kisses!!

“You’re cheating.” Hilda said, mashing the buttons on her controller furiously. She _wasn’t_  going to let him win this game. _Again_.

Her success rate on gaming nights was almost pitiful whenever she played against him. At least he’d realised wearing the suit when he came over to her apartment was an open invitation for the ‘ _bad guys_ ’ and instead wore jeans and T-shirt.

“ _As if_. Just accept the fact that you suck at this game.” X-Ray said smugly, casually mashing the buttons. His character on screen killed Hilda’s for the third time and the words ‘ _PLAYER 2 WINS_ ’ were displayed on screen.

“There is no way you’re _that_ good at that game.” Hilda said, putting the controller on the coffee table in front of them and turning to half-frown at him.

“Face it, Hilda,” X-Ray said, cockily stretching his arms and placing them behind his head. “You’re just _bad_ at this game.”

Hilda reached over and grabbed one of the cushions from the sofa and hit X-Ray gently with it. He started, almost falling onto the floor while Hilda laughed. Her whole face lit up and she leaned back against the sofa.

“Hey! You can’t hit a guy with glasses.” X-Ray said indignantly, a smile on his face as he straightened his glasses. His eye caught another cushion and he grabbed it, swatting Hilda’s side with it.

"I have glasses too." Hilda countered. She kept laughing as she grabbed her own cushion and half-heartedly hit X-Ray again. He got on his knees on the sofa and tried to use that to his advantage. He grabbed both the cushions and threw them to the ground. Hilda tried to tickle X-Ray but he got her hands and pinned them to the arm of the sofa, leaning over her and grinning smugly. He linked their fingers together to keep her hands in place. 

“Looks like you just can’t win tonight.” He said, shrugging while showing no signs of being apologetic in the slightest. Hilda gave him a would-be scathing look but then her expression changed. She had an _idea_ , and suddenly X-Ray tried to back away, but Hilda was fast.

Before he could process what had happened, Hilda had reverse their positions so she was hovering over X-Ray, one knee either side of his waist.

“Oh, look at that,” Hilda said smugly, leaning down so their noses were _just_  touching. “I won.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said, rolling his eyes. The smile wouldn’t budge. “You’re lucky I like you.”

“Am I?” Hilda asked, amusement thick in her voice. “Prove it.” She said.

“I could if I kissed you.” X-Ray said. “Can I?”

“Go for it.” Hilda said. X-Ray let out a little laugh and leaned up, closing what little space there was between their lips.

Hilda sighed into the kiss, letting her body press against X-Ray’s until they were flush together. He raised their arms together above his head, sliding his hands down Hilda’s back, wrapping them around her waist tightly.

The kiss was gentle and they took it slow. Slow movements, slow breaths, slowly drifting hands. Their lips glided over each other with familiarity, knowing exactly what the other liked. Hilda ran her hands through X-Ray’s hair, tracing her fingers over the base of his skull, revelling in the small noise he made. X-Ray slid one hand to the base of her spine and one to her shoulders, holding her like he never wanted to let her go.

“ _Ray._ ” Hilda hummed. X-Ray just smiled in the kiss. His chest felt warm and he had a fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

He loved being able to do this; forget he was _X-Ray: Awesome Superhero_  and just be, well, _Ray_. He loved being able to forget about the world outside Hilda’s apartment and just _be_.

Hilda broke the kiss, resting her forehead on X-Ray’s . There was a blush on her face that he would never get tired of seeing. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

Her hand trailed along the edge of his shirt and she looked at him, questioning.

“Are you okay with this?” She asked. He took her hand in response and guided her hand under his shirt. Her fingertips brushed the skin of his chest and he kissed her again, brushing her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek. Hilda let her hands roam, already knowing where to avoid, where he was sensitive and where he was ticklish.

The shirt was being bunched up by Hilda’s arm and X-Ray leaned up on his elbow, making it so Hilda was sat on his lap. He broke the kiss to plant a small, barely-there one on Hilda’s neck.

Hilda made a small appreciative noise and immediately looked embarrassed, but not enough to move away. X-Ray laughed lightly.

“Good spot?” He asked.

“Good spot.” Hilda agreed, looking at X-Ray’s flushed face and feeling her chest tighten with some emotion she didn’t want to pin down just yet.

X-Ray smiled and leaned forwards, gently kissing the spot, drinking in Hilda’s small gasp.

The door crashed open and both of them whipped their heads around to look at the doorway entrance.

Mogar was stood in the doorway, Vav behind him with a hand covering his eyes and Ash pointedly looking away.

“The blue one wasn’t going to open the door.” Mogar said plainly. Ash pulled him back, sending the couple an apologetic look.

“You know what, don’t worry about this one, X-Ray, we’ll handle it.” Vav said, blindly reaching for the door handle. “Hi Miss Hilda.” He said, nodding at where he assumed Hilda was.

The door clicked closed and they waited for the sounds to die down on the other side of it before they even chanced a look at each other. The moment their eyes connected, both of them burst into laughter, falling into each other as their shoulders shook and it became difficult to breathe.

“You need a better lock on your door.” X-Ray said, resting his forehead on Hilda’s shoulder.

“I’ll get a better lock.”

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite kissing trope is *kisses* *someone walks in* *person is embarrassed and walks out* *couple laughs and hold each other*
> 
> If you want to cry about hildray with me, I'm [private-doughtnut](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
